


EmoteResponse-125735569

by GallifreyanPi



Category: TimeRiders, TimeRiders Series - Alex Scarrow
Genre: Artificial Intelligence, Drabble, F/M, Feelings, Late at Night, Love?, Post Doomsday Code, Support Unit, The Archway, can't sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 05:58:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19267210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GallifreyanPi/pseuds/GallifreyanPi
Summary: Liam can't sleep. Instead he talks to Becks, all the while thinking about something nagging his mind - does she feel?





	EmoteResponse-125735569

**Author's Note:**

> More drabble, yay!  
> I recently reread TimeRiders, and realised how much I love it (and the shipping potential)

Outside, in the bustling "city that never sleeps", angry car horns beeped, their intrusive tones slicing dully through the night's air. Liam O'Connor sighed heavily and rolled over. New York may be bustling, lively and beautiful, but it was difficult to appreciate this at 2am.

 _Especially after spending so many months in peaceful Nottingham,_ he thought to himself.

He was awake now, no point in going back to sleep. Slipping soundlessly past the snoring Maddy and Sal, he padded lightly through the archway. He heard a movement behind him, and whirled round, nearly crying out with shock.

"Jay-zus Becks! Don't sneak up on people like that!", he whispered urgently.

Becks cocked her head. "I am sorry to have alarmed you, Liam."

He shivered at the sound of her voice. It was so ladylike, feminine. So  _real_. He swallowed thickly, questions whirling round his head.

"Becks, I um, can I ask you a question?" mumbled Liam.

The ghost of a smile played across Beck's lips. "I believe you just did, Liam O'Connor. Please continue."

_Now she was doing jokes, so she was!_

"So, ah, Becks. You don't sleep, do you?"

"No.", she replied, "I can function fully with one point three seven hours of 'sleep' per week."

His breath caught in his throat. "You just look so human, Becks, so you do! You even say 'no' instead of negative: you can blend in better than Bob. Jay-zus, you could probably fit in better than me!"

Becks seemed to stiffen for a moment. Liam yawned, realising it was about two o'clock in the morning.

"I better be heading to bed now, Becks, or my eyes will fall out, so they will," he chuckled.

"Good-night, Liam", said Becks

"Night Becks," he returned and trudged back to his bunk.

* * *

Becks categorised the data, labelling it 'EmoteResponse-125735569'. The 'name' for the electrical feeling of her organic brain signalling an... emotion? If she had a 20th century computer in her head you would be able to hear it whirring. She placed the recorded 'feeling' in a folder, with one other file. Just one other. EmoteResponse-57739929 was the only other relevant data in her memory banks. Specifically relevant, due to the 'feeling' of gratitude and worth - expressed when being praised by one particular human. 

Liam O'Connor. 

 


End file.
